Voodoo: The Tale of Mari'na Lucien
by Nick Alimonos
Summary: This is the tale of how He-Man, after having become King of Eternia, met and fell in love with his future wife and queen.


Voodoo: The Tale of Mari'na Lucien By Nick Alimonos  
  
In the hall of the great King, there sat Adam "He-Man" Randor upon his throne with furrowed brow. He now wore a long blue cape and crown like his father, and had since grown a beard. It had been many years since he had seen the strange woman in the forest known as Amazon, a secret kept only to himself for two reasons. For one, the amazon women thrived on secrecy. Their hatred of men and their desire to live in solitude would bring armies against them if the people knew. And second, the shame of his immoral act he could not let be known. What would the people think if he, now a king and legendary warrior, were to have succumbed to the wiles of a savage woman during time of war? It was unthinkable. But more so was the loss of Teela, captain of the Eternian Royal Guard, his first and only true love.  
Teela waited too long for him to confess his love, and she in turn fell for a lesser champion, Fisto, one whose responsibility to Eternia was not as great, one who could take the time to love her the way she needed it. Now, Adam, for it was known to all upon the death bed of King Randor that He-Man was in fact the prince, possessed nothing but regret. Only this drove him into the arms of a savage, one who lived on only in his memory and dreams, one who he scoured the forest in search of, but could never find.  
In that moment of thought, the aged Man-at-Arms entered the room. "Great King," addressed he, "the emissary from the planet of Enya is here."  
  
"Let her in."  
He-Man had seen many women since his encounter with the amazon, but none made any lasting impression on him until now, until this new woman came. Her name was Mari'na Lucien, and she carried herself with an heir of regality. She was tall and athletic, wearing a skin-tight body suit of purple and yellow. This suit covered her feet, her fingers, all but her head. Hers was a stunning beauty, a heart shaped face with long black eye lashes, red pouting lips, and mesmerizing blue eyes. Her raven black hair fell down to the middle of her back and partly to the front of one side covering her breast. A strange, crystal like sword rested on her back. Her gaze was deep yet penetrating, her expression stern, mindful; she did not smile. Even down below, looking up at the throne whereupon the King sat, she was magnificent. Only the Sorceress held so much dignity. One thing only marred her beauty, a strange birthmark like symbol on her forehead, two triangles in a circle. He-Man did not know what it meant.  
"King Randor, I am honored."  
"Please," he said, "not so formal, you may call me Adam."  
"But I couldn't . . . you are legendary throughout the known universe. You are not just King, you are He-Man!"  
"And you are Mari'na Lucien, champion of the DarkWorld Games are you not?"  
"Yes."  
"Legends here tell me you single handedly destroyed an entire Horde outpost? You defeated an army of Horde troopers?"  
"Yes," she remarked. "The stories are true, they are all true. As I am sure the stories of you are also true?"  
"Please, let's not compare feats! It is a glorious day when two champions can finally meet! From what I have been told, you must be the most powerful woman in the universe!" he exclaimed.  
"You are too kind, King Randor, but what of the Etherian, She-Ra? I have heard much of her. . ."  
"Yes, but she is my sister . . .," He-Man paused, asking himself, now why did I say that? She gave him a strange look. And for some reason, he felt naked before her, as if he could hide nothing from her, almost as if he were speaking to the Sorceress. . . whom he had not seen in many a time. "Well, that'll be enough of that! Allow me to show you the rest of the palace!" He stood, coming down the steps to take her gloved hand in his, and together they strolled down the hall.  
  
Mari'na Lucien looked through the massive archways at the golden city below, the bridges that connected one obelisk, dome shaped building, to the next, the bustling peasants below. Men-at-arms on flying, falcon-headed jet skis screamed passed them. As they walked side by side, He-Man couldn't help but wonder as to her birthmark.  
"Truly," she said, "it is magnificent what you have built here."  
"It is the greatest city in all the land. Have you no such structures on Enya?"  
She turned to face him suddenly, as if preoccupied, "No," she said, "Enya is a very poor, primitive planet."  
"But your dress, you hardly seem primitive . . ."  
"I'm sorry," she said, "could you show me to my room now?"  
"Yes, of course."  
They traversed through what seemed like a thousand empty rooms before coming to an opening. There were no doors in the palace, only openings. The room within was dark. There was a great white bed in the center of it, and a round pool with a gourd next to it. Light came from a circular hole in the ceiling. In some ways Eternians seemed highly advanced, Mari'na noted, in others, primitive. "It's nice," she said, "thank you."  
"I'm sure you are wanting to rest after your long trip. Seventy-six light years is a long way. There is where you will sleep," he said, pointing to the bed, "and there you shall bathe," pointing to the pool.  
"Is it true that Eternia does not have days?"  
"Yes . . . it is true."  
"Then how will I know when to sleep?"  
"Sleep now, don't worry about it."  
"But how will I know when to wake?" she almost smiled.  
He laughed. "I am in the adjacent room; I will wake you when the time comes. If you need anything, my servants will attend to you. Just ring this golden bell." He handed it to her.  
"Thanks again," she replied.  
As he turned to leave, she called to him, "King Randor . . ."  
"Yes?"  
"N-nevermind. . ."  
  
That night (when all the lights in the palace were turned down), and all the windows were shut, He-Man sat in his bedroom across from Mari'na. As king, the thought did cross his mind that she could be an assassin, but she was checked out by Man-at-Arms. And on the left side of his king-size bed was his Power Sword, which could warn him of danger, and his pet tiger, Battle Cat, without its armor, slept along side the bed to the right of him. Surely, the keen sense of Battle Cat's snout could detect any evil intention. But she seemed as welcome to him as Teela in the palace.  
He-Man removed his cape, crown, breast plate armor, and boots, leaving only his furry underwear on and crept into bed. He tossed the single white bed sheet over him and laid his head back on the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling for long hours sleeplessly. Visions of monsters and horrid places invaded his consciousness, but none so plagued him like that of the beauty, Amazon, at the clearing in the forest. Then, he was awakened by a sound. It was the sound of splashing water coming from the next room.  
What was Mari'na doing so late up, he thought to himself, taking a bath? Perhaps she had trouble sleeping too? He knew he could easily cross the hall and walk into her open bedroom and see her standing there, in the middle of the room, naked and alone. The thought intrigued him, but he could not bring himself to do it, having learned the consequences of such curiosity. Indeed, she was beautiful. But unlike the wild savage who hid from all civilization, this was Mari'na Lucien, known to all throughout the universe; a love affair between him and her could never be kept secret! And what if she gave birth (for birth control is unthinkable to Eternians), highly unlikely; but she was not Eternian, she may be highly fertile, he thought. What if a strange woman's child became heir to the throne, shaming the name of Randor!?  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, Mari'na Lucien had removed her one piece of clothing, for she had no others, and sat naked in the bath washing it, for she had no clothing beneath her body suit. When it was good and soaked, she slipped into bed covering herself with the one bed sheet, but it was hot, much hotter on Eternia than she was used to, and so she removed it. Her dark black hair washed over the gleaming white pillow. She flipped on to her side, her stomach; she beat the pillow with her fist, locks of hair tangled about her face, her neck, strands stuck to her lips. Even in her sleep she was fighting, always fighting. Dark visions of the past came to haunt her. Mari'na Lucien tossed and turned for a few hours, but could not sleep. She knew it was not the planet, for she had been having trouble sleeping for the past few months. She jolted up to a sitting posture in frustration. Beads of sweat formed on her face, dripped down her chin. The bed was wet with her perspiration. I can't sleep, she thought.  
Mari'na Lucien got out of bed, checked her clothes, but they still hadn't dried. I can't go anywhere like this, she thought. Or could she? The palace seemed deserted. And as she tip toed toward the hall, for the floor was freezing, she could hear the sound of her soles sticking to the marble tile, she could hear the snap of her ankles break the silence; it was that quiet. She picked up her sword gently, but not gently enough, as the sound of metal scraping echoed around the room. She listened intently, hoping that no one had heard, it seemed no one had. With sword in hand, she boldly stepped out of her bedroom into the hallway. She didn't mind going out naked as much as going out without her sword. She was a fighter. She had been trained to be a fighter. She would never be without her sword.  
  
With his head propped up on his pillow, He-Man could see out into the hall. He was looking in that direction when the silhouette of a woman crossed his field of view. It was dark, and since Mari'na Lucien's body suit accentuated her feminine form, he could not tell that she was naked. Battle Cat smelled her, and awoke. He-Man wondered what she was doing strolling through the palace in the dark. He called out to her in a low voice, "Mari'na!"  
She turned to look into the bedroom; she did not know it was his room. She walked toward it, stopping halfway between the hall and the room, resting her shoulder against the edge of the archway opening. "King Randor? Is it you?"  
"Yes!" He still could see nothing but her silhouette.  
"What?" she asked, "no guards?"  
"One. Battle Cat," he commanded, gesturing the large feline to her. The smilidon ran to her nuzzling its enormous head in her lap. "Oh, what a beautiful beast!" she exclaimed. She placed her sword down to pet him.  
He laughed. "Yes, Battle Cat is better than any guard. I'm surprised . . . you're not afraid of him?"  
"Oh no!" she said, "I have fought and killed greater beasts than this!"  
"I bet," he replied. "So . . . what has you up?"  
"Can't sleep . . ."  
"Why? What's on your mind?" he asked.  
"Me? What about you? What's on your mind?"  
"I . . ., "  
"Oh wait, let me guess, you're feeling guilty about a. . .," she paused, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"What!?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I didn't know it was so private."  
He-Man sat up on his bed. "You're a mage but you carry a sword!"  
"No, I'm not. It's a gift. I was born with it. I can read peoples' minds as easily as I can see the expression on their faces. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"Tell me, what was I thinking of?"  
"Women. You were thinking about a sexual affair you had with a green woman, and another woman, someone who means a lot to you, her name is, Teela, is it?"  
"Yes. You're incredible. I feel so embarrassed," he snickered. "Well, I guess you know what's on my mind. Come in, tell me what's on your mind."  
She was at first hesitant, but made her way eventually closer, hoping the darkness to conceal her. "Well . . . it's nothing really, just some personal things." She now stood only a few feet from the bed. At certain angles the dim light captured flashes of peachy white flesh, the curve of her breast, or the arch of her waist, but He-Man was tired and his eyes full of sleep. He did not know whether he was dreaming or imagining her naked, though the thought did cross his mind. "Please," he said in a gentle but stern voice, "tell me."  
"But I don't even know you!"  
"You seem nice to me," he said smiling. The light captured his bright blue eyes and teeth. He was handsome, she thought.  
"What about you? Who is Teela?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"I didn't read that far. . ."  
"Just a friend," he said quietly.  
"An old lover?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"I understand."  
"Tell me, Mari'na, what is that symbol on your forehead? Does it mean something?"  
"Oh," she sighed, "I might as well tell you everything. The truth is . . . the truth is I was not born on Enya. I live there with my parents. My home planet was highly primitive compared to yours, it did not even have a name. All I know is, from what my father tells me, that we lived in 'The Land of Gall.' But it was destroyed, it and the whole planet was destroyed by the Horde."  
He did not know when or how she had come so close, but Mari'na Lucien was now sitting on the edge of the bed with him. "And that is why you dedicated your life to fighting the Horde, is that right?"  
"Yes. I hate Hordak, I hate him! I want to kill him! I want to rip his heart out with my bare hands!"  
"I understand. You are not the only one, Mari'na, which is why you should join us. Join the Eternian Royal Guard."  
"No, you do NOT understand! My planet was destroyed because of me! It is all my fault!" she turned away from him, and sobbed.  
"But why?"  
"I was born with this symbol. Hordak believed a prophesy that said that one day a child would be born with a special birthmark on its forehead, and that that child would someday grow up to kill him. He knew the place that the child would be born, he knew it to be my planet, and so he had it destroyed."  
He reached out to touch her, grabbing a lock of hair fallen against her breast. "But Mari'na, you can't blame yourself for being born!"  
"I would have died, along with my poor father, a farmer, if we had not been saved by a traveling dwarf; I believe his name was Gwildor. He helped my father hide me from the Horde when I was very young in a monastery. It was there that I was raised knowing only how to fight, and how to harness the power of my gift. I never knew my parents then, until much later when I had grown up and moved with them to Enya. I could not hide my identity from Hordak any longer. My war with him had to begin."  
He-Man brushed her hair until coming to her waist, surprised at the sensation of smooth skin against the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But it's not your fault."  
"It's not just that . . . it's everything. It's what I am! My fate was to become a warrior; I was given no choice. All those years in the monastery. . ."  
"You must have been pretty lonely, no parents to care for you, no family, friends. . .?"  
"Only my teachers."  
"Wh-what about now?" he asked. He rested his hand on her thigh and kept it there.  
"What?"  
"Are you, are you still lonely?"  
"Yes."  
"But you are so beautiful . . ."  
"It doesn't matter. People are scared of you, of what you can do, when they see that you're different, that you have powers that they just don't understand. It keeps me very lonely. What man would ask the most powerful woman in the universe on a date?"  
He slid his hand lower to the back of her ass, feeling her nakedness. "I know exactly what you mean."  
Minutes passed in silence. She wiped her tears and looked deep into his eyes. He said, "So, all those years in the monastery, did they never teach you about love?"  
"N-No."  
He sat up, combing her hair back, massaging her left shoulder. "And you n-never?"  
"Never," she whispered.  
Upon instinct, He-Man leaned into her and tasted her lips. They embraced, her hair splashing over him in a mess. She rolled on to the bed over the bed sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, "From the moment I saw you, I knew, I wanted you! You are so beautiful!"  
"Take me!" she gasped.  
He-Man explored her long dark hair with his hands, her lovely, arched back. He kissed her on the cheek, her neck, her ear. She fed him her tongue, and he took it. She rested each hand on the two orbs of his enormous clean shaven chest, feeling his hard, tight body, his firm muscles. She kissed his body, caressing it, making small circles of spittle with her tongue, pulling the bed sheet lower to reveal his washboard stomach. She sucked the sweat from the ditches there, and lowered her head until hitting a metal object. It was the belt of his furry underwear. She looked up at him. "Allow me," he said, tossing the bed sheets off. She got on her knees and waited as he unbuckled it, and hurled it over the bed. He motioned toward her. "Wait!" she said.  
"What?" he asked. "What is it?"  
"I have never done this before, please, be gentle with me."  
He glided his hand against her warm thigh, pulling one leg free, and started to massage her foot. Then he kissed it, and started gently kissing the inside of her leg. With that, he threw her back against the bed and crashed atop her, feeling every inch of her flesh with his hands, his legs. The full weight of his chest pressed on hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth; they had become as one. She held that position with her hands pulling back on her ankles. He could feel the back of her calves pressed against his chest, as he pushed deeply. Before long, they both slept peacefully in each other's arms, her head resting comfortably on his chest the whole night through; he never let her go. And the sword lay next to the bed forgotten.  
  
The next few days they were inseparable. They talked about their many adventures, their hopes and dreams; they rode the flying jet skis in the desert circling Eternia City; they took picnics out in the middle of nowhere, and he even helped her ride Battle Cat. She never spoke of leaving. And every night, when all were asleep and darkness reigned over the palace, Mari'na Lucien would sneak into his bed so that they could make love. Man-at-Arms was happy to see them together, though he had hoped that his daughter, Teela, would someday be the one to win his affections. At least the King was happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
After one long night of passion, one where they had done many things many times, He-Man awoke to open the ceiling so that the light would come into his room. As he was doing this, he said to her, "Wow, you were amazing last night. Some of those things you did, I didn't know you could do. It's like your getting better and . . .," he turned, horrified, for who should he see sleeping on his bed but Teela!  
Teela was not as tall as Mari'na, and her hips were slightly wider. Though her light brown hair, let down from the bundle she kept it in, was as long and as straight as Mari'na's, and the rest of her figure was the same. Still, how could he have made this mistake, he thought to himself. How could this have happened!? Where was Mari'na!?  
Teela woke bright eyed, yawning and stretching like a cat. She let the covers fall as she sat up on her knees, revealing her bare and beautiful female figure. Her clothes lay in a pile at the foot of the bed. "Adam, you were amazing last night!" she said, pinning her hair back up.  
"Teela? By the Power of Grayskull, what are you doing here?"  
"I came in last night to talk to you, and you just grabbed me and started ripping my clothes off. I couldn't believe it! Once you started kissing me, I couldn't help it. I couldn't say a word I was so stunned. I just let it happen, and I'm so glad it did!"  
"But Teela . . . what about Fisto?"  
"Fisto left me for your sister! The bastard. That's what I came in to talk to you about! I wanted you . . . I've always wanted you."  
"But Teela . . ."  
She crossed the bed on her knees, "Don't 'but Teela' me, just kiss me!" And she embraced him, and kissed him on the lips.  
He pushed her away, "Stop it!"  
"Why? Don't you want me?"  
"Teela, I am trying to tell you. I am in love with another woman."  
"What about last night?"  
"Last night I thought you were someone else!"  
"And you fucked her? You bastard!" and she slapped him.  
Teela jumped out of bed, bundled her clothes up in her arms, and started to walk out of the room.  
"Teela wait! Where are you going? You're not even dressed!"  
"Fuck off!" she screamed. As she was walking out, she ran into a tall, dark haired woman. "Excuse me," said Mari'na in a cold, passionless tone.  
Teela looked at her, horrified, making her way around and running down the hall.  
He-Man slipped his underwear on and approached her. "Mari'na . . ."  
"I just came to say good-bye. My shuttle leaves in an hour," she said, folding her arms.  
"But Mari'na, where were you last night?"  
"Where was I? Where was I! I was in my room crying myself to sleep, that's where I was you fucking asshole. I came in here to meet you and saw you with that other woman! I guess you got tired of me, huh?"  
"Please, let me explain, it wasn't like that . . ."  
"No, I'm leaving," she said.  
"Wait!" he cried, grabbing her arm.  
"Let go of me!" she screamed, sending him flying thirty feet through a concrete wall, laying him down in his bedroom in a pile of debris. Battle Cat roared to life, rushing toward her through the open hole in the wall. She raised one finger and in mid-leap, the mighty beast crashed to the floor asleep. Man-at-Arms, hearing the commotion, ran down the hall with his blaster drawn. He pointed it to her, "Stop!" She looked at it, and the gun melted in his hands. He dropped it quickly. "Please," she said, "I don't want to hurt you. Just leave me alone."  
"It's ok, Duncan," said He-Man, stumbling into the hall with his hand to his side. "Let her go, I order it."  
"As you wish," said Duncan. Mari'na Lucien departed. "He-Man, are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I think she just broke my rib. Didn't lay a finger on me and still she packs quite a punch!"  
"Adam, this is no time for joking! What happened?"  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. But first, I have to find a way to get her back."  
  
On a landing platform at the top of the palace tower, Mekaneck the pilot awaited his passenger by the Talon Fighter. It was a hot windy day, and Mari'na Lucien's dark hair danced in the wind as she ascended the steps to the landing platform. The sound of the Talon Fighter's engines screamed to life. With the push of a button the cock-pit doors opened and a ladder descended. Mekaneck gestured for her to climb aboard. "Come on, let's go," he said. She got inside and he joined her, closing the hatch. On the inside it was all quiet. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? There is no turning back."  
"Positive."  
Mekaneck placed his hand on a lever between his and her seats and pulled back. Flame burst from the ship's talons suspending it from the ground, and at that moment, He-Man reached the platform. The heat from the engines made the Talon Fighter look blurry from below, as he looked up and screamed, "Mari'na! Please wait!" An empathic feeling possessed her to look through the side window to see him standing there, waving his arms, calling to her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned away from the window. "Let's go," she said. Though the ship hovered only a few feet from the ground, He-Man could not endure the heat coming from its base. As soon as Mekaneck shifted from vertical to back engines, however, he grabbed hold of a talon and pulled down on it with all his might. Mekaneck and Mari'na hit the front windshield as if they had struck an asteroid. "What the heck?" he said. "It's nothing," she said, "put it in second gear."  
He-Man could feel himself being lifted from the ground. With one hand he held on to his love, and with the other he held on to the metal ring used to anchor the ship to the platform. It seemed as if the tendons in his arms would rip at any second the pain was so great, but he did not let go. Mari'na saw him, and turned to Mekaneck saying, "put it in third." He did so, but He-Man endured with the power of his adrenaline, the power of Grayskull, and the power of the love flowing through him. "Put it in fourth," she said. "No," said Mekaneck, "we'll explode if I do. We have to land."  
The Talon Fighter landed, the occupants got out. Mekaneck checked the engine for damage. Mari'na walked to the edge of the tower and looked out over the city. He-Man walked up behind her, his muscles sore. "Mari'na. . ."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"What happened last night was a mistake. I swear to you."  
"Go away."  
"Mari'na! I love you! Rule this kingdom with me. You could read my mind before; can you not also read what's in my heart?"  
She turned to him with watery eyes, "I . . . I was afraid to."  
"What? You were afraid to what?"  
"You were telling the truth. Oh, Adam, I love you!" And theirs was the longest, deepest, most powerful kiss in the universe!  
Mekaneck walked up to them, "Doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it, but whatever it is, I should figure it out in a few days."  
Still resting in her lover's arms, she turned to him, saying, "No need, I am staying right here." 


End file.
